


В следующий раз

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Эрвин Смит готов на многое ради достижения своих целей.





	В следующий раз

— Опять руки распускаешь.

Леви выскользнул, вывернулся из объятий, как дикий зверёк. Эрвин обречённо вздохнул и спрятал ладони в карманы — подальше от соблазна. Когда Леви вот так стоял возле окна, доверчиво повернувшись спиной и коротко бритым затылком, не было абсолютно никаких сил сопротивляться желанию подойти сзади, скользнуть руками по бокам, притянуть к себе. Поддеть большими пальцами кожаный ремешок на груди, уткнуться носом в макушку.

Но Леви настойчиво избегал какой-либо ласки. На близость его вообще каждый раз приходилось чуть ли не уговаривать. Эрвин не мог понять причину, ведь Леви нравилось — так не стонут, когда не нравится. Вот только стоило пелене наслаждения раствориться, как он снова будто заковывал себя в броню отчуждённости. Никаких недозволенных прикосновений, никаких поцелуев вне постели. Он не избегал Эрвина, они по-прежнему проводили вдвоём немало времени, но характер их общения почти не изменился. Потому что едва Эрвин решался дать волю рукам — Леви тут же ощетинивался, заставляя чувствовать себя озабоченным извращенцем.

Возможно, он и был извращенцем, потому что отчаянно хотел большего — в том числе в постели. И не оставлял попыток добиться своего.

***

Он расслабил горло, пропуская член глубже и старательно втягивая щеки. Леви застонал и подался бёдрами вперёд. Эрвин коротко сжал его мошонку, развернул ладонь и скользнул ниже, в тепло сжатых ягодиц. Потёр подушечкой пальца напряжённые мышцы, слегка надавил и тут же получил тычок пяткой в плечо.

— Прекрати. Я же говорил тебе.

Эрвин выпустил член изо рта и поднял глаза на Леви.

— Говорил, — вздохнул он и уткнулся носом в жёсткие лобковые волосы, пряча виноватую улыбку.

Леви действительно с самого начала очертил эту границу их отношений. По правде говоря, с этого всё и началось.

Они тогда вернулись из очередной экспедиции, не самой удачной для человечества, зато определённо удачной для титанов. Оба задержались на складе с амуницией — пока отдавали распоряжения, все солдаты уже успели разойтись.

— Блядь, — негромко выругался Леви, дёргая ремень на бедре. Тот никак не желал отстёгиваться от упм. — Заклинило пряжку.

Леви явно не терпелось скорее снять с себя грязную, пропитанную потом и пылью униформу. Эрвин подошёл помочь — металл был весь покрыт подсохшей кровью и, видимо, потому не поддавался. «Кровь титанов сразу испаряется, — отстранённо подумал он. — Кровь разведчиков — нет». Пришлось опуститься на колено и приложить немало сил, прежде чем у него получилось подцепить ногтем непослушную пряжку и расстегнуть ремень. Но Эрвин не спешил выпускать его из рук. Наоборот — стиснул сильнее, потянул на себя так, что кожа скрипнула, а ткань под ней сложилась в гармошку. На белых штанах Леви то тут, то там темнели уродливые бурые пятна.

Он до сих пор не мог понять, что тогда на него нашло. Весь адреналин, всё напряжение и смятение, которые он давил в себе на протяжении экспедиции, будто разом впрыснули в кровь. И она потекла по венам — отравленная, зловонная, — заставляя всё тело окаменеть, а нервы натянуться до предела. Ещё какой-то миг, одно неловкое движение, и он сорвётся, переступит ту грань, за которой уже не сможет контролировать свои действия. Эрвин изо всех сил сосредоточился на том, чтобы не допустить этого. Глубоко вдыхал через нос, медленно выдыхал через рот. В прошлый раз после подобного приступа ему пришлось идти на склад за новой чернильницей и переписывать десяток документов. Но тогда он хотя бы был один. Леви сейчас оказался рядом совсем некстати.

— В жопу не дам.

— Что? — Эрвин сфокусировал взгляд на Леви, пытаясь понять смысл слов. Тот смотрел прямо на него — внимательно и серьёзно.

— В жопу, говорю, не дам. Либо дрочка, либо минет. И только после того, как оба вымоемся.

И тут Эрвина прорвало. Так сильно он не смеялся, наверное, ни разу в жизни. Пришлось согнуться почти пополам и упереться руками в собственное бедро, но воздуха всё равно не хватало. Сумасшедшее напряжение последних минут разом отпустило, будто растаяло в вечернем воздухе вместе с раскатами смеха. Когда его немного отпустило, Леви всё ещё стоял напротив, сложив руки на груди и наблюдая за ним со странным выражением удивления на лице.

— Ты иногда меня пугаешь, командор.

— Я и себя иногда пугаю, — Эрвин вытер тыльной, более чистой стороной ладони слёзы, выступившие от смеха, и поднялся на ноги. Повисла неловкая тишина. Он не решался спросить, серьёзно ли Леви сказал то, что сказал.

— Я приду через час, — Леви сложил привод на стол и вышел из склада.

То, что произошло через час в его комнате, было настолько же невероятным, насколько и незабываемым. Когда Леви опустился перед ним на колени, Эрвин понял, _что_ будет вспоминать в последние секунды перед смертью.

Но с тех пор прошло уже три месяца, а степень их близости осталась той же. И это казалось странным, потому что Эрвин был уверен, что Леви останавливает точно не страх боли. На прямые вопросы тот, тем не менее, не отвечал, меняя тему или просто делая вид, что не расслышал. И Эрвин продолжал теряться в догадках. Временами в мыслях призрачным, едва слышимым шёпотом раздавалось «ты сильнее его физически», но Эрвин тут же затыкал этот голос. Нет, он не хотел брать Леви силой. Но, святые небеса, как же он его хотел.

— И чего тебе всё неймётся? Не нравится, как я сосу? — Леви продолжал смотреть на него, подложив согнутую в локте руку под голову.

— Нравится, очень нравится. Просто это… по-другому.

— Хочешь по-другому — найди себе бабу.

— Не хочу бабу. Тебя хочу, — Эрвин провёл кончиком носа по члену Леви снизу вверх, пощекотал языком влажную головку. — Пожалуйста, Леви.

Что если попробовать постепенно? В такой непосредственной близости от Леви — голого и возбуждённого — мысли путались, а контроль над словами и действиями перехватывало жгучее желание.

— Всего один палец. Тебе понравится.

Он вновь попытался просунуть руку под бёдра Леви, за что получил ещё один тычок в плечо — на этот раз вполне ощутимый.

— Я тебе не лавочник, чтобы со мной торговаться. Нет.

Это упрямство раздражало — не самим фактом отказа, но отсутствием какого-либо аргументированного объяснения. Эрвин чувствовал, что что-то здесь не так.

— Нет, так нет, — он сел между разведённых ног Леви, демонстративно одёргивая сбившуюся рубашку. Это был грязный приём, но у него просто не оставалось выбора.

— Без тебя обойдусь, — Леви посмотрел в ответ злобно и потянулся рукой к собственному члену. Начал дрочить себе быстро и жёстко.

Эрвин поджал губы, проследил за парой рваных движений, не выдержал и накрыл его пальцы своими, останавливая.

— Прости. Я просто не понимаю, почему для тебя это так принципиально.

— Хватит болтать, делом займись, — Леви толкнулся в его ладонь, и Эрвину ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушаться.

***

Была ли причина в том, что Леви вырос в Подземном городе? Каких только жутких историй Эрвин не наслушался об этом месте. Страшно было даже попытаться представить, каким могло быть детство Леви. Или же того мучило осознание «неправильности» происходящего? Да, они оба были мужчинами, и Эрвин понятия не имел, как Леви относится к этому факту. Он ни разу не замечал, чтобы Леви смотрел на девушек так, как смотрели на них другие разведчики. Впрочем, на парней он тоже не смотрел, что отнюдь не упрощало задачу. В увольнительные не ходил, проводя всё свободное время в штабе. Но и минет делал не так, как делают это впервые.

Каждый раз, когда Леви уверенным движением расстегивал его ширинку и обхватывал прохладными пальцами член, у Эрвина внутри что-то переворачивалось, а ноги становились ватными.

— Подожди, Леви… Подожди, — слова дались с большим трудом, горло душили стоны.

— Что ещё? — Леви недовольно посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Раскрасневшиеся губы блестели от слюны. Эрвин глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

Идея, в целом, была проста до безобразия. Эрвин даже удивился, что так поздно до этого додумался. Но облечь её в слова, да так, чтобы Леви согласился, оказалось более сложной задачей. Впервые ему не хватало красноречия, и он пожалел, что не придумал реплики заранее.

— Ты говорил, что не дашь... — осознавать собственное косноязычие было странно, а вся ситуация заставляла глупо смущаться.

— Ну.

— А меня... Меня хочешь?.. Так?

Эрвин понадеялся, что Леви поймёт его, и не прогадал. На первый взгляд, тот никак не отреагировал на предложение — просто молча смотрел в ответ. Но по тому, как расширились его зрачки, как потемнел взгляд, Эрвин догадался — хочет.

Леви вытер губы и поднялся, возвышаясь теперь над сидящим на краю кровати Эрвином.

— Ты серьёзно? Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя?

— Да, — Эрвин прижался губами к бледной коже в вырезе расстёгнутой рубашки, обвёл ими вокруг пупка, пользуясь редким моментом, когда Леви позволял подобное. — Иди сюда.

Он лёг спиной на кровать, утягивая Леви за собой и укладывая сверху. Зарылся пальцами в его волосы и впился поцелуем в быстро пульсирующую под скулой жилку.

— Эрвин, стой, — Леви отстранился, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь. — Я не знаю, как...

Теперь настала его очередь понимать с полуслова. Эрвин накрыл ладонь Леви своей и сжал его пальцы.

— Всё в порядке, я расскажу.

Леви нервничал. Это было видно. Он старался казаться уверенным и даже немного безразличным, но от его слишком резких, дёрганых движений Эрвина накрывало странной нежностью.

— Смажь этим пальцы и растяни меня. Постепенно.

Чужие пальцы в заднице ощущались непривычно — Эрвин был снизу всего пару раз и достаточно давно, — но он настолько сконцентрировался на наблюдении за Леви, что едва обращал внимание на собственное тело и его реакцию. Так было ровно до того момента, когда Леви, растягивая его двумя пальцами, задел простату.

— Агх... — он непроизвольно толкнулся назад и уронил голову на руки.

— Что? Эрвин, что такое? Больно? — Леви тут же вытащил пальцы, всё его напускное безразличие перечеркнула тревога в голосе. Он вцепился в плечо Эрвина, пытаясь развернуть его к себе.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — Эрвин с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Обидеть Леви вовсе не хотелось. — Продолжай, но смени угол немного. Если сделаешь так ещё пару раз, я кончу.

Ответом ему послужила тишина. Эрвин многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть лицо Леви в этот момент. Но когда он уже хотел обернуться, тот снова ввёл в него два пальца.

— Когда будет три, можешь заменить их на член. Только не забудь…

— Заткнись уже, я запомнил с первого раза.

Как оказалось впоследствии, сложнее всего было не кончить от низких прерывистых стонов Леви. И от осознания того, что именно он делает с ним это. Кровать тихо поскрипывала от каждого толчка, пальцы Леви впивались в бока, воображение дорисовывало его лицо — закрытые глаза, приоткрытые губы. «Нужно было лечь на спину», — подумал Эрвин. Леви немного сместился между его ног, теперь при каждом движении проезжая членом по простате, и Эрвин прикусил костяшку большого пальца, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать собственные стоны. Леви выходил почти полностью, двигался резко, не сдерживался, и их бёдра, соприкасаясь, издавали неприличные шлепки. Эрвин понял, что уже близок к оргазму, потянулся рукой к члену в поисках долгожданной разрядки, но Леви вцепился в его волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад. Он глубоко толкнулся и замер, Эрвин почувствовал, как его член пульсирует внутри. В этот же момент он сам кончил, так и не успев прикоснуться к себе.

Леви на несколько секунд прижался лбом к его спине, пережидая оргазм, а затем медленно отстранился и сел на кровать. Эрвин лёг на спину и блаженно вытянулся в полный рост, закинув ноги ему на колени. Вечерний воздух холодил вспотевшую кожу, а приятная расслабленность делала всё проще и понятнее.

— Тебе понравилось?

Леви кивнул. Он опирался спиной о стену и расфокусировано смотрел прямо перед собой. В полумраке его профиль казался вырезанным из картона.

— Дай мне минуту, и я… — Леви не глядя провёл ладонью по бедру Эрвина, скользнул к члену и замер. Медленно убрал руку и посмотрел на него. — Ты кончил?

— Да... А ты думал, что приятно может быть только тому, кто сверху?

Леви промолчал, но по этому молчанию стало понятно, что, скорее всего, именно так он и думал.

— Ты поэтому отказывался?

Эрвин решил, что, если Леви и на этот раз уйдёт от разговора, он прекратит свои попытки. В конце концов, каждый имеет право не рассказывать о себе то, что считает нужным не рассказывать. Но Леви дёрнул плечом и закрыл глаза, будто решаясь на что-то.

— Нет. Просто это... — он долго молчал, подбирая слово. — Унизительно.

— Унизительно?

— Да. Вот так отдать контроль над собой другому человеку. Подчиниться.

— Леви, — Эрвин от удивления даже поднялся, опираясь на руки. Он перебрал сотни причин того, почему Леви мог отказываться от анального секса, но даже не догадывался, что дело может быть в такой глупости. — Я не знаю, почему ты так считаешь, но поверь мне, в сексе партнеры всегда равноправны. Независимо от того, кто снизу, а кто сверху. Важны только собственные ощущения.

— Тогда понятно, почему ты предложил это. Честно говоря, ты меня удивил.

— Удивил? Хорошо, — Эрвин улыбнулся. — А когда я делаю так, — он провёл подушечками пальцев по щеке Леви, очертил скулу и подбородок, а затем — осторожно — нижнюю губу. — Это тоже унизительно?

— Может быть. Нет. Не знаю, — Леви отодвинулся от его протянутой руки. — Не все такие правильные, как ты, Эрвин.

От этих слов по спине пробежал холод, едва не заставив Эрвина передёрнуть плечами. Он понял, что если сейчас спросит, то Леви, скорее всего, ответит. Но слова комом стали в горле. Он одновременно хотел узнать и боялся этого знания. Боялся своей реакции на него и того, сможет ли после этого так же свободно прикасаться к Леви, смотреть ему в глаза.

— Если ты был с кем-то, и тебе не понравилось — всё в порядке. Я не буду больше настаивать, — формально это не было вопросом, обязательно требующим ответа. Эрвин просто хотел дать Леви понять, что примет любое его решение. Будет с ним рядом в любом случае.

Леви сидел неподвижно, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в сторону. Затем моргнул и тихо сказал:

— Я пойду к себе.

Это означало — разговор окончен, и Эрвин не смог отрицать, что почувствовал не только разочарование, но и облегчение. Стоило разобраться, почему его так пугает прошлое Леви. Но сейчас сил на это уже не было.

— Останься со мной сегодня, — он предлагал это каждый раз и каждый раз получал отказ. Увидев, что Леви колеблется, он добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Эрвин потянул его к себе, и Леви не стал сопротивляться. Они долго пытались устроиться вдвоём на узкой кровати, умоститься на одной подушке и укрыться нешироким одеялом. Засыпать рядом с кем-то было непривычно, но Эрвин не мог унять трепета и даже какого-то ликования. Обхватив Леви рукой поперёк груди, он прижался губами к его макушке.

— Спокойной ночи.

— М-м.

— Леви, — прошептал он спустя какое-то время.

— Чего?

— Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что могло бы тебя унизить.

Приятная усталость после секса быстро погружала в сон. Поэтому на следующее утро, проснувшись в кровати один, он долго пытался понять, приснился ли ему едва слышный шёпот: «С тобой я согласен попробовать. В следующий раз», — или Леви сказал это на самом деле.

Но он обязательно это выяснит.


End file.
